


Ghost of the Theatre

by bookwars



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, late 90's-2000's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

_The year 2025_

_New York wasn't what it use to be, Raoul thought as he slowly made his way up the old steps of the theater  . Despite all the advances in technology , old structures weren't adapted with modern technology , making them hipster and "cool". In Raoul's mind, it is weird that things that once considered  weird now was considered cool. He probably wouldn't even be returning to this theater  if it weren't his beloved childhood sweetheart, Christiane. She died way too young , leaving him with a broken heart . Her dying wish was one thing, one small thing. She had done so much for him, how could he refuse?_

_There was one thing that he was happy about was the fact he only had to pick up the item, though it became a biding war online between MadGirey04 for the item. He had a feeling that he knew the other person. She respectfully let him have the item, that's when he knew who it was : Meg Girey. She was Christine's best friend, along with major supporter before and after she became  famous. Raoul hadn't seen after his loves death however, probably her death was too painful for Meg._

_Anyway, as he entered the theater , his mind went into shock for how the place had become over the years. I was in ruins , with burns marks covering the room and the former magniftic steps missing its marble.  It made him sad to think that a place that once regard as the cream of the crop  was now loser than the rats that lived the city. After collecting the item , he examined it just to be sure. "Every detail exactly as she said" he mumbled to himself as he walked to the door . T_ _he sun seemed brighter than before Christiane's death, but Raoul wasn't having it . The memories came flooding back to him as he got into his car and pulled away._


	2. "Think of Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody likes Carlotta including the sets.

_June 1999_

The entire crew  of the _Pop_ theater was running scrambling around . Tonight was the opening night for the show  _Hannibal_  , and while it did well in previews, it still had a few problems that need to be fixed. The producers and the director would say that there wasn't any problems. Behind closed doors however, they did have a major problem. Carlotta. She was the star of the show , and brought a good amount of money ( though it was mostly her father and his employees). The main problem was this ... she sucked. Sure, she was pretty good ten years ago. But years of being a diva had taken its toll. Todays, rehearsal was no different. 

" _Everybody stop_!!" The head choreographer , Ms.Girey (nobody called her by her first name), shouted after the dancers missed a small step. Girey probably wouldn't have even seen the missed step if it weren't for Christina Dae. Poor girl always had her head in the clouds.

" _You all should be ashamed of yourselves. We open tonight and you messed up a dance that we_ _have been learning for two weeks_  . _Again_! "

The cast all silently groaned since they had already done the dance a least three times. Some even gave Meg Girey, Ms.Girey's daughter some dirty looks because of it. It wasn't her fault her mother was strict about dancing . Meg also doesn't like working with her mother for this very reason. She wouldn't even be here if  it weren't for her childhood friend, Christina, pressuring her into auditioning for this show.

The stage door suddenly slammed open with the star of the show walking through with her crew and her dogs.

" _Hello losers . I'm here , so there is someone important here now"_ Carlotta said.

" _Ear Bud time_!" Meg mumbled to Christina causing her laugh earning her laugh and earning her a stern look from Ms.Girey. Right before Carlotta started however, the main producers, Mr. Firmin and Andre, walked in with a third man. Various members of the cast and crew began to whisper among themselves once they realized who it was: Mr. Raoul Vicomte. He was Broadway most highly watched after young men, he comes from Broadway royalty with both parents being multiple Tony winners. He wanted to separate himself from his parents so, he mostly either produced or directed plays. All the female and a few male cast members began blushing at sight of the young man with Carlotta pushing herself, passed her husband, to get to the young man.

" _Mr.Vicomte, may I introduce Ms.Carlotta, our star singer?_ " Mr. Firmin asked to Raoul .

"It is my pleasure , miss" Raoul said before kissing her hand  causing her to laugh. As the entire exchange was taking place, Christina realized that Raoul was her childhood best friend from when she was younger. When she explained this Meg, her friend went off and tried to get Raoul's attention. But, Christina stopped her stating that " _he probably didn't even remember her_ " so Meg let it go.... for now .   

Anyway, Mr. Firmin and Andre realized that they were interfering with the final rehearsal so , they departed with Raoul. Carlotta deiced that she wanted to sing today causing most of the cast to groan.  She ignored her critics like every diva should and began to sing. Her "voice" sounded like it was forced and more screechy than anything else.

Suddenly, the set crashed down to the far side of the stage. Though it was the farest away from Carlotta , she made it seem that it had fallen on her. "I'm done with this crapfest. I don't care that it  is opening night , I'm done." she said as she stormed out of the theater. Some of the crew may have started clapping. 

"So, who is the understudy?" Mr.Andre  asked. They all looked at Christina.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) I don't own Phantom of the Opera.


	3. Angel of Music/The Mirror/Angel of Music (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During and after Christina first performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Phantom of the Opera

Opening night of the show was filled with nervous excitement . Word quickly spread that Carlotta had left the production , and her understudy had taken her place. The audience was still full though which the helped calm the nervousness of the main producers who sat in box five with Raoul. Raoul was a little bit scared due to the rumors that he heard the cast whispering about. According to a creepy cast member named Joseph, a ghost haunted this theater. He use to not do any harm because the former show that was  in the theater  always payed him 100 bucks a mouth and left box five opened for him. Which was the box he was currently sitting waiting for the show to start. The understudy looked very familiar to him. It didn't hit him until the final number where he recognized her from.

" _It's her, Christina_ " he mumbled to himself as she hit the final note . She had changed her last name from the last time he saw her. He had a such a crush on her when he was younger, he had to see her. When the show was done, he was one of the first ones to stand up for  an standing ovation . She deserved it, especially due to her voice . He almost ran backstage to meet with her and talk to her about the past.

Meanwhile, Meg waited for Christina to be down with the show. Everyone in the cast was happy for Christina  due to the fact that she was an amazing person and deserved this. After the final bow and the curtain had closed, everyone gave her a group hug and their congratulations. Soon, it was just Christina, Ms.Girey, and Meg. 

" _You did very well tonight child. He will be very pleased_ "  Ms.Girey said before running after some dancers who had a small mistakes in the show.  Her mother's statement had confused Meg.

" _Who is he_?" she asked her friend as they made their way to Christina's dressing room.

" _Oh! He is my vocal teacher; he is the reason for the way I am_." Christina  said cryptically. Meg accidently bummed up against her friend , and noticed how cold she was.

" _Hey, are you ok? Your skin is very cold_ " 

" _Yah, I guess. Do you feel like you are being watched_?"

" _What?"_

_"Do you feel like you are being watched?"_

_"Not really, not until now. Are you sure you are ok?"_

Before Christina could reply, Meg's mother shouted for her to help her with the dancers. Christina gave her a supportive simile before entering her dressing room. Waiting for her was thousands of flowers and her childhood friend Raoul.

 _"It's good to see you_ " he whispered as if he was surprised to see her.

" _Same about you_ " she whispered back . They looked at each for a couple of seconds before starting a hour long conversation. _She seems happy_ he thought. That changed when he mentioned going out to dinner with her .

" _I can't_ " she pleaded with him as he pulled her toward the door. He gave her puppy dog eyes.

" _Alright, give me ten minutes_ " she sighed. He wooed happily before kissing her on the top of her head. However, when he returned , the door was locked. He could hear whispers coming from inside the room.

" _I am your angel of music; come with your angel of music_. "  a male voice said. Suddenly the door opened causing him to stumble into the room. Christina was gone,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. The Phantom of the Opera/The Music of the Night/I Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.

Christina was scared out of her mind. Her angel/teacher was taking her to the depths of god knows where. They had walked for a little bit before the paved road ended and turned into a river. He helped her into the boat. The angel looked like a angel of the night , dressed in black and wearing white gloves. The most weird part about him was his face. He wore a white masked that covered the left side of his face, making his face  look like two from the Batman universe. It almost made her laugh but, she stopped herself because she rather live to see tomorrow.  The boat ride was quietly and somewhat calming. Little did she know, she was in for the surprise of her life.

The boat ride ended with the boat being covered with candlelight . The angel of music's lair was covered in candles and veins; The other major cool part of the lair was that it looked as if it were connected to various other theater's.

 _"Welcome to my humble home_ " the angel whispered into her ear.

" _It's beautiful_  " she said as he helped her out of the boat.

" _I've spent a lot of time down here listening to your wonderful voice."_

" _Umm, that's a little creepy_." He looked at her very sadly causing her to say " _sorry_ ".

" _It's ok_ _, I've been called worse._ " the angel said as he walked up toward his piano that looked like it was craved into the wall. Christina began walking around the cave; if it was in any other place, it would be cozy and homely. But, it was under a theater house so it had a little creepy factor to it. She noticed that were various drawings around the lair, they were all of her. Suddenly, she started to hear some music. It was beautiful, and she soon caught herself moving to the music. She didn't even notice that her angel was watching her . The music grew louder as she moved toward the bed that sat deeper in the cave. It was a deep red with black lining, it was huge s well. The music stopped when she turned around, and saw herself in a wedding dress.

 _"Holy crap_!" she yelled before collapsing onto the bed.   

* * *

She woke up the next morning with the music stuck in her head. She noticed to her right was a music box, it was playing the music she had heard last night. Then , she remembered everything from the night before and realized how much trouble she was going to be in.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	5. I Remeber/ Stranger Than  You Dreament it/ Magic Lasso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christina wakes up and a theater tradition counties.

Music continued to clash against the walls as she made way over towards her teacher. The music wasn't like anything like anything she heard before, and depending on your taste in music  that could be a good or a bad thing . Her teacher was sitting before a large organ. The mask he was wearing covered  half of his face. He didn't hear her approach.

 _I shouldn't be doing this_ she thought as she reached and pulled the mask of his face.

What was underneath was a new horror, she had never seen before.

" _Holy crap_! Christina shouted as her teacher pushed her to the ground trying to reach for his mask.

" _AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING_?" he bellowed , his voice echoing of the walls.

" _I DON'T NO_!!!!" she screamed back at him. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before he ripped his mask at of her hands.

 _"May I ask you a question_?" she asked

" _Sure_ "

" _What is your name_?"

He snorted and said " _That's a first_ "

" _Someone has never asked what your name was before?"_

_"Not for years"_

_"That's just sad"_

_"Well that's what happens when you are a monster. It's Erik , by the way and thank you for asking . However, I think it's time for you to leave "_ he said helping her up off the ground.

" _You're welcome "_ she said as they slowly made their way back up the lake.

* * *

As they walked back to her room, Christina saw that Joseph the stagehand teaching some new kids the traditional ghost story. She was able to tell that he got to the " _hand at_ _the level of your eyes_ " part for she heard screams as well a rope falling. Her dance teacher ran onstage , obviously yelling at Joseph and the girls for not doing their jobs. Something however caused the choreographer to stop and stare. Christina noticed that Erik had stopped as well and made eye contact before moving faster . The two knew each other but, now was not the time to bring it up especially so far up on the grid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating for a long time been, busy with school . Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Notes/Poor Fool/Run to the roof song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine isn't the only one who is getting stuff from the Phantom.

Meanwhile, Mr.Frim was looking over the paper, to see the latest buzz over the musical. Any buzz, no matter how bad, was still buzz; his father taught him this  when he was younger. The hype around the musical was the drama of Carlotta leaving,  saying  that without here the show would sink. They mentioned however the replacement , Christina, was a great replacement and was even better than Carlotta. According to a source, Christina  got the part for she was  dating one of the producers of the show. Mr.Frim was happy that the article didn't mention how Christina went missing last night. Nobody had seen her since after Raoul visited her last night . He was frustrated over losing the young girl, and the probable  loss of money.  

"  _I wish it was easier to keep these divas in line. It would make my life easier but, it does make free publicity_ " he mumbled to himself. 

Suddenly his business partner  and best friend Mr.Arim burst into the room with the same issue of paper that Firm was reading as well.

" _Dude, did you read it_?" he asked.

 _"Yes_ ".

" _This is good_ "

" _It could be better_ "

" _Publicity is Publicity"_

_"Oh, I see you got one too"_

Firm saw that Arim was pointing to the note on his desk, as he pulled out his own note as well. The note was hastily written with black ink, and the paper seemed older than either of the mangers. Arim said his out loud

" _Dear morons  who think they run this joint,_

_I guess the former show forgot to tell you the rules. I run this theater and only require three things. One, 20,000 a mouth and no accidents will happen. Two, keep box five empty. Its my favorite seat in the theater to watch shows. Besides, nobody sits there anyway so its not like you are losing any money anyway. Third and final thing, is to lose the old dog that can't sing. Lets be honest, Christina would better in the role anyway. If these demands aren't met, disaster will be fall you all._

_From,_

_the ghost that haunts this joint_."  

Firm's was the same except his had more of tried tone than Arim' was. Suddenly , Carlotta and her husband Pangai, burst into the room with Raoul, Ms.Girey, and Meg close behind . The couple and Raoul carried a similar note in their hands. The next several minutes flew as the producers tried to calm Carlotta down. The only thing that calmed her down was that the producers begging for her to come back and the promise of a new dog. The team Christina members in the room knew that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

The news quickly spread that Carlotta would be reprise her role again. Everyone felt sorry for Christina for she worked hard for her part and it was being taken away from her. The audience was mixed when Carlotta came on the stage that night , some cheered and others booed. Christina on the other hand got cheers from the entire audience when she came on stage. Unknown to the audience however, a mysterious figure was at work to foil the play before them.  John noticed him, leading to his own trap.

During Carlotta's big song, a voice suddenly was heard across the theater .

" _Did I not  call dibs on Box five_?" the voice said in a tone that was scary despite the fact he said the word dibs.

" _He is here_ " Christina whispered to Meg who was on stage.

 _"Did anyone instruct you talk_?" Carlotta sneered.

" _Oh you will regret this"_   the voice whispered.

"Conductor, lets get moving shall we?" Carlotta said.

She began singing but suddenly, she croaked like a frog. In the middle of a song. The audience began laughing even her supporters. Calling for her husband, she ran offstage. Mr.Frim and Arim came onstage as the curtain closed and announced that Christina would take over,  with the pit would play music in the meantime. The curtain suddenly opened to show a dead John hanging from the grid.

Raoul grabbed Christina and ran to the roof.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long, school was crazy. I will try to get this done before school starts back up.Thanks for reading! :)


	7. All I ask of you and it's reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christina and Raoul admit their feelings for each other unknowingly starting down a painful path.

" _Raoul, what are you doing_?" Christina asked as they ran up the stairs toward the roof. 

" _Taking you somewhere safe until they're ready_ _in make up_ " he responded as he opened the door to the roof. The August air made Christina's costume warmer, luckily she felt a cool breeze as Raoul helped her onto the rooftop. The view was gorgeous, it took her breath away. The skyline on its own was nice, but watching him look at the stars made view become more beautiful in ten folds.  Everything was perfect. Yet she couldn't shake this feeling that they were being watch . Her thoughts drifted back to her teacher, her angel of music.

Did he kill John? Sure, John wasn't the best of men but, he didn't deserve to die. He only scared some of the girls with his stories about her angel. Will her teacher will kill  again? Is this because of her? She hoped not,  otherwise she wouldn't be able to live with herself.  

" _I know that you  can only stay outside for a couple of minutes. But, I wanted to tell you something important before we part"_ Raoul said causing he to jump at the first few words. He was visibly shaking, as if he was afraid of what he was going scare her away.

" _Raoul , are you ok?"_ she asked, growing increasingly more concerned with each  passing second he didn't respond.

" _I'm in love with you_ " he spat out .

" _What ?"_

" _I am in love with you, I have been the since the day you took_ _over for Carlotta."_   he said breathy , as if he was holding his breath the entire time.

" _Me too_ "

" _What?"_

" _I love you too"_

 _"Christina"_ Raoul said, though Christina would swear until her dying days that she heard a second voice say her name as well.

" _This is_   _awesome !"_ Christina said, before leaping at him and kissing him. The clock went off at the end of their kiss.

" _Crap, I have to go. Meet me tonight after the show_?"

" _Of course. We'll go celebrate at the little joint down the street_ "

" _Great, I can't wait until then_ ". They kissed one more time before heading down the stairs. It was one of the happiest moments of Christina's life. She didn't know that her so called angel of music had watched them as they confessed their love for each other. She didn't know that he cursed both of them as they disappeared from his line of sight , and their confessions still ringed in his ears. She should've known that that was the reason that the   theater chandelier dropped   in a moment she would regard as the second scariest moment of her life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	8. "Masquerade/Why So Silent?"

_Six months later..._

Everyone was excited for the reopening of _Pop_ theater after the disaster that occurred six months before. The entire cast was back for a new play that was going to be performed by the end of the year . The only thing that disappointed Christina as she walked up the steps to the event, was the fact that Carlotta would have the leading role once more. It didn't keep her down too much especially since her now  fiancée, Raoul, was by her side. Most of their friends were happy that they got together, except for the other producers and Meg's mom. Christina and Raoul decided not to reveal they were engaged until next month. Less judgment that way. 

The party was already underway as they entered the lobby of theater, with everyone dressed to the nines with Carlotta out shinning them all. Nobody had a frown on their face or looked worried either. After the disaster, it seemed like her angel of music disappeared entirely. It made Christina worried and relived at the same time. Many whispered that the ghost was finally gone, but something told her that wasn't case. If it was, she  would known.

" _You look tense_ " Raoul said as he handed her drink.

" _Sorry, I'm just thinking about how different things have been these past few months_ "

" _Well, it can only get better_ "

Christina smiled as Raoul began a conversation with both the producers. Her eyes began to scan to see if she find anyone to talk to . Her eyes stopped when she stopped Meg, and nearly sprinted toward her friend, but slowed when she saw Madam Girey. She spent the next half hour talking with her best friend , and began trying to find Raoul so she could go home. She didn't want to be hung-over at her first rehearsal tomorrow. Her eyes finally rested on her lover, and she made her way threw the partiers toward him.   

Suddenly, the lights began  to flickered  and smoke filled the room. A figure dressed a red suit , with a black tie, and a skeleton mask. But it was his eyes that told her that  it was her angel of music. He seemed to be looking around the room, his eyes landing on the producers of the theater.

" _Did you miss me?"_

His question was left unanswered; it was so quiet that even the music had stopped playing.

" _Why are you guys so quiet? Come this is a party we should be rocking after all we have much to celebrate, don't we?"_  Christina's angel said as he grabbed Carlotta and danced with her for a few seconds. Once he was done dancing with her , he produced a script and threw at Andre , shouting " _Here you go. Here's the play the next play that the Pop will showcase"_ He began to walk up the staircase before turning toward his scared audience and saying " _Oh and another thing; Christina will be playing the lead . Otherwise_ , _a disaster worse the chalider will befall you all_ ". He disappeared into a cloud of smoke causing various party goers to run off in different directions. Raoul would've ran after the ghost if it weren't for Christina , holding him back from a disastrous end.

* * *

Later that night, after dropping Christina off at her apartment, Raoul made to a call to the women he thought  knew more than she was letting on about the ghost. Madam Girey answered phone and told him everything she knew about the ghost. He thanked her for her time and sat on his couch.

 _What had Christina gotten herself into_ he thought as he fell asleep.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Notes (Reprise)/ Raoul comes up with a attack pla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team lets get the ghost meets together.

As _Christina_ and Raoul approached the room, they heard both Andre and Finn yelling.

"I _really don't want to go in there"_

Both Christina and Raoul thought this as Raoul opened the door. Carlotta was in the center of the room with her partner John in the corner, looking bored  The two producers , Andre and Finn, were red faced as if screaming had caused them to be out of breath.

" _Well isn't it the_   _ghost little_.." Carlotta said before Finn cut her off . She seemed surprised that Finn cut her off; Christina would have even laughed, but the situation at hand prevented her from laughing.

" _Christina , it seems that you are the star  of this_ _play. If it can even can be called that_ "Andre said as he threw the manuscript at her. She nearly dropped it for it was heavier than it looked. The script was titled _Don Juan : The Leader_ , and it seemed like it had at least thirty songs. She began to look through it , she noticed that her name was the lead female part. For the male part, it was John which expailned why Carlotta was in a bad mood.

" _This is insane, I had nothing to with this_." she said, but nobody, not even Raoul, seemed to be listening to her .  Carlotta started screaming various swear words at both the producers , Raoul, and even John. The producers were trying to calm her down , Raoul and John were nearly at each others throat. Everyone was screaming , the temperature in the room was  increasing, and  her body began to shake. It was getting too much for her .

"STOP!!!!!" She screamed. Everyone became silent as if for the first time they noticed that she was shaking. She slowly sat on the couch, putting her hand in her hands. Raoul was by her side in a second, and pulled her into his arms. Christina heard Carlotta whisper " _poor girl has lost it_ ". Suddenly, Raoul pulled away from her and said " _I think I got it_ ".

" _Got what?"_ Andre asked

_"The way we can defeat this ghost"_

" _How?"_ Andre asked.

" _We use Christina. Think about it; he has been always there when she  sings. We have her sing , he shows up, and we  will have grabbed him by time the show is done"_

 called her name twice before Carlotta slapped and said " _How could you do that to her ?"_

" _Will you be able to_ _convince her to do it_?" Finn asked.

Raoul honestly didn't know , all he did know was that the ghost needed to be gone once and for all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	10. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again/Raoul v.s Eric/Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christina is conflicted .

Raoul found Christina later and told her that he was sorry for what he had put her through. They struck up a deal that Christina would go to the first rehearsal; if she didn't want to continue after that, she could drop out . The rehearsal went better than Christina thought it would . Meg had a singing part , and Carlotta was silent through out the entire show. It was as if that Eric, or the ghost, was trying to make it easier for her. The script was terrible , but the music was different . It flowed through her, and it was entirely different than anything she had heard before.

After rehearsal , she grabbed a cab and headed to the graveyard where her father was buried. Multiple thought plagued her mind as the cab made it's way down the  streets. Her angel has killed multiple people , but he had given her voice along with so much more.  If he hadn't given her lessons for so many months, she wouldn't have been able to be Carlotta's understudy and met Raoul again.

Before she realized it , the cab had stopped in front of the graveyard. She quickly paid the man, the cab quickly drove off as if frightened by the place. If she didn't know this place very well, Christina would've been scared as well. But, she knew this place like the back of her hand. The sun was setting slowly as if it wanted to give her every minute it could of daylight. The air always seemed colder inside the graveyard, it never bothered her for anyway. Her father's gravestone was in the middle of the graveyard, and it fit her father's personality to a t. The snow crunched under  her as she sat down next to her father's grave .

" _Dad, I wish you were still alive. I wish_ _I could talk to you  about this , and give me advice. Well, to the best of your ability anyway."_

_"You were one of the best part of my life"_

She slowly got up and said " _Goodbye Dad_ "

* * *

As she headed towards the entrance of the graveyard, she heard a voice calling to her. She recognized  the voice and wanted to run away. She couldn't , she slowly made her way toward the voice. It was entrancing, she didn't even realize what had happen until a voice called her name stopping in her tacks and stopped her tracks.

" _Christina_ "

Raoul pulled her behind him, as Eric came out from behind the gravestone.

" _Well done, mister. You have her in your arms once again_ " he said before lunging at Raoul. Raoul was able to push Christina out of the way in time before fighting Raoul. Christina was horrified by what she was seeing. When Christina  saw an opening , she took Raoul's hand and they ran.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	11. Don Juan/Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finial showdown is about to begin .

Everyone except Eric was getting more nervous as the date of the first preview came closer than before. Raoul made sure to meet with police officers outside away from the theater, so Eric had less chance of hearing about the plan.  Everything seemed to be going their way, Eric didn't show up  at all which made Christina a little nervous. She told Raoul about this , but he really thought they had the upper hand. Christina , Ms. Girey , and Meg didn't think so.

The day of the preview, Raoul was going over the final details with the cops. Suddenly, Eric's voice was heard over the sound system.

" _Is this thing on_?"

All the cops looked at Raoul as if he was insane for thinking this guy was an insane murder.

"  _What?"_ Raoul said, annoyed .

" _Besides chicken butt, I am excited about the show tonight . Especially since I will have your girl in my arms by the end of the_   _night_ " 

 _._  Both got disapproving looks from their comrades and from Raoul.

"I _completely disagree with_    _that statement_ "

 _"Well, we'll see about that_  . _Bye for now_ "

The sound system cut out , leaving everyone's ears ringing. Raoul wasn't so sure anymore about if they would be able to defeat this ghost.

* * *

 

That night, there was a nervous buzz in the air. Nobody knew when the ghost was going to strike, if at all. For all they knew the ghost could just not show up tonight . However those who had encounter with the ghost knew he was going to attack tonight. The orchestra began to warm as Raoul took his seat in the upper box seat . Christina 's very life could be in the balance tonight if something went wrong.

Everything seemed to be going ok at first, the cast sounded great together. Then Christina came out, blowing them away. Raoul would only admit to her years later, that the ghost made her sound extra beautiful that night.

Suddenly, the astrosphere changed. Christina looked scared and then under trance. When she put her hand on "John" face, that's when Raoul realized something was wrong. It was actually Eric, this was confirmed when Christina ripped off his mask. Underneath the mask could make even the most strong willed stomach  weak. Before Raoul could rescue his lovely , Christina was in the ghost arm's and disappeared from his sight.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	12. Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer/Final Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finial showdown reaches it's final conclusion.

Christina had never been so scared in her life as they ran down the steps, same ones that they had walked down so calmly months before.

" _Hopefully , my dear, those fools won't be foolish enough to fallow us"_ Eric said as he helped her into the boat. The shouts of voices were getting closer and closer, as they pushed off the ledge. The trip was more tense than before, with the water being more rocky and the light dimmer. She was afraid that she was going to fall in , and be swept away with the current. They finally stop and Eric helped her out of the boat, but Christina really didn't want his help though she still accept it . The lair had lost some of the glow , with most of the candles nearly were out as well. Christina didn't think it was going to end well for anyone as Eric shoved the wedding dress and other outfits into her hands.

* * *

Raoul and Meg , along with the police, were leading the charge to find Christina and the ghost. Meg was leading a group the long way so to speak. Raoul was taking the short way, it was only shorter because nobody was with him. People slowed him down, luckily Ms.Girey warned him about some of the possible traps the ghost might had left out for him. He kept one hand at the level of his eyes. There really wasn't any major problems, he was able to the lair very easily  . What he got there however, the lair stunned him in it's beauty. Then he saw Christina, her beauty just blew him away. The clothes she was wearing fit her perfectly, and brought out everything that he loved everything about her body. But he didn't love it entire, why? It was du to the fact she look so uncomfortable and unhappy.

 _Focus dude_ he thought as he tried to quietly moved closer to the ghost . Unfortunately, the ghost heard him when he accidently splashed the water around him, because he wasn't watching where he was going.

" _Well my dear, it seems that we have a guest_ " the ghost said , pulling a gun out of his pants pocket and firing off a shot . It barely missed him, causing Christina to shout his  name. The ghost continued  to fire at him before shouting  " _Ah , dang it. I am of out bullets_ " . Raoul ran up to Christina but before he could reach her , he felt a werid shape pressed against his back.

" _I lied_ " the ghost whispered into his ear before turning his attention to Christina. Raoul had never seen Christina so scared in her life .

 _"Eric , please don't so this_ " Christina pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

" _Why, should I let him go? Just so both can run off into the sunset together, while I sit here and cry? I don't think so_ "

" _Eric, I am not the only girl out there_ "

" _But, you were the only person to be kind to me_ "

" _Oh Eric, there are other people like me. Trust me_ "

 _"How do you know?_ "

" _I was taken in as an orphan , when I could've been put into the system. There are kind people out in the world , you just have to be kind_ ."

Eric seemed to be thought for a moment before putting the safety back on the gun, and pushing Raoul toward Christina.

"Go! If they catch you here with me , they will think that you were involed in some way." Eric said

Christina ran over to her former angel of music and gave him a kiss on the check, before running off with Raoul. Eric looked around at his home, then he smashed the mirror behind him. He stepped through the mirror, and into the night.

He was never seen again, but sometimes when Christina was alone, she could still here the music of the night. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of the story. Thanks for those who enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been debating to write or not to do a modern setting for Phantom , for about a year when a friend a week a go convinced me to do it. So, thanks to her. Talking and the prologue will be in italics. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
